The Bonds Between Friends
by mamia11
Summary: Everything in Jump City has been petty normal after the Titans returned. Until an old enemy comes back and has Robin preoccuiped. All he has on his mind is stopping him and nothing else. Which then causes him to drift apart from his friends, especially Starfire. With an old enemy back Robin will have to choose which is more important to him, stopping his enemy, or his friends.
1. Confusion

**Hey Guys just wanted to say that this story takes place after the Teen Titans Movie and last episode as well. However, all rights goes to the creators of Teen Titans and I do not own any Teen Titans stuff. I hope you will in enjoy it as much as I had fun making it.**

* * *

Confusion

Robin's POV

_I could feel a cool breeze coming from where I was standing. I had my eyes closed behind my mask. I listened to the sound of the wind and waited. I knew he was still out there mocking me. I knew deep inside me that he was still alive and I swear to out in end to him, no matter what the cost._

"_Even if it means losing your friends," A voice said._

_I turned and saw him right in front of me. It was like old times when I was chasing him. The man I had to stop . . . Slade. I dashed toward him, but then he quickly dodged it and punched me right in the face. I got back up and tried to attack again. Every time we fight I feel like I can't beat him. Like he was always one step ahead of me._

"_Tell me Robin why is it that you've become weaker. Where is your determination to fight me? Have you forgotten your true path?" Slade questioned._

_Angry I quickly went to strike him, but instead he kicked me and I fell to the ground. When I tried to get up he put his foot on my arm. Then he had a laser gun pointed at me._

"_I always win," Slade said and pulled the trigger._

Suddenly I woke up and felt myself huffing and puffing. It was just a nightmare. I realized it was morning and I got up and got ready. Lately all I could think about was Slade and whether or not if he's still alive and still out there. I need to put an end to this once and for all.

Starfire's POV

I could see all my wonderful friends up and ready to start this glorious day. I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg making breakfast. I looked over to Raven who seemed unhappy with Beast Boy and Cyborg from all the noise they made. I went over to my friends and greeted them.

"Good morning my wonderful friends," I greeted.

"Morning Star," Cyborg replied.

"Want some of my tofu waffles?" Beast Boy asked.

"Perhaps another time," I said nicely.

Suddenly I saw Robin come in reading some papers in his hand and I excitedly went over and greeted him on this glorious day.

"Good morning Robin," I greeted.

"Morning," He replied still reading his papers.

"May I ask why that piece of paper has gotten your attention?" I asked.

"Oh um . . . it's nothing," He said folding it in his pocket.

I looked at him in confusion, but then out over it. I sat and began to eat my breakfast, when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Titans let's go!" Robin yelled.

We headed to Jump city and searched the perimeter, but saw nothing. We decided to split up and search for whoever it was that set off the alarm. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven headed for the city Robin and I headed for the woods. As we made our way into the woods I saw Robin look a little troubled.

"Is there something troubling you Robin?" I asked.

"What? Oh it's nothing just thinking," He replied.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance to you with your thinking,"

"I'm fine Star really, nothing to worry about,"

"I'd guess again my dear boy," A voice said.

We turned around and my eyes began to widen. There is no way he could still be alive. How was it possible?

"Slade" Robin said.

Robin's POV

I knew he wasn't dead. Slade isn't the kind of man to die without a fight. I saw him start to walk towards us. I quickly ran at him and he then tried to punch me, but then I blocked him and kicked him in the back. He got back up and started to fight again. I saw Starfire call for back up and then came and joined me in the fight. She started to shoot star bolts, but then Slade punched her right in the stomach.

"Starfire!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid fighting will have to wait my dear boy. I'm a very busy man with big plans ahead. So for I bid you a farewell," Slade said running away.

"I'm going after him!" I yelled running after him.

"Robin wait!" Star said, but continued to go after him anyway.

I had to find him and end this. My whole life I've been hunting down Slade and every time I think I have him, he seems to slip from my grasp. I looked around and it began to rain.

"I knew you'd follow me in the end Robin," Slade said standing next to a tree.

"It's over Slade you have nowhere else to run," I stated.

"True, but unfortunately I'm afraid your friend has no were else to run either,"

Suddenly I heard a loud screaming coming from where I just was. It was Starfire's voice!

"Starfire!" I yelled.

Starfire's POV

I could see something moving. I tried to see what it was, but I couldn't see through the heavy rain. Suddenly something clawed my back making me scream in pain. I turned and saw something that looked like a shadow of something. It attacked again, but then I fired my star bolts at it. Then it became silent, but then yet again it called my arm. I fell to the ground. I felt myself begin to faint, but then the shadow figure was in front of me and right when was going to attack it heard something coming and ran away.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled and then noticed I was on the ground.

He quickly came over to my side and saw all the cuts on my back and arm. Then all the Titans arrived and came over to me.

"What happen to Star!" Beast Boy questioned.

"I don't know I went to chase after Slade, but then I heard a scream and came back and found her like this," Robin said.

"I'm . . . sorry," I said weary.

"It's ok Star just hold on well get you treated. Just stay with us," Robin said.

I felt myself get very sleeping and started to close my eyes. All I could hear was Robin and everyone yelling my name before I pasted out.


	2. Drifting Apart

Drifting Apart

Robin's POV

I sat patiently next to her watching her sleep. I saw on the monitor that her heart rate was normal and that nothing was wrong, but still . . . I looked back to her and saw the claw marks of whatever on her arm and back. I felt angry that I didn't save her. I was so caught up with stopping Slade that I didn't even realize she was left alone to face some creature. I reached for her hand and so once I felt helpless.

"I'm so sorry you had to face that thing alone. If I had been there to help you maybe you wouldn't have gotten so badly hurt. I swear I'll make Slade pay if it's the that thing I do,"

Suddenly the alarm went off again and got up and headed to the door. Then I remembered that Starfire was still hurt and couldn't leave.

"I'll stay and watch her," Raven said coming from the door.

"Thanks," I replied and headed out the door running.

If this was Slade again then I'll make sure he'll pay for what he did to Starfire. Beast Boy, Cyborg and I headed to Downtown Jump City and there we saw Killer Moth terrorizing the citizens. He noticed our presence and started to attack with his moth minions. Suddenly as we fought I saw Killer Moth with someone on top of the roof. It was Slade! I quickly run toward them, but as soon as I got close Slade punched me in the face, but I quickly got up and continued to fight him.

"Where are the rest of you titans? Did that girl get hurt?" Slade asked.

I got angry and attacked him and he dodged every attack. Soon after a while Beast Boy and Cyborg destroyed all the moths. Killer Moth looking angry started to attack us face to face. I held off Slade as Beast Boy and Cyborg handled Killer Moth.

"I'd love to stay and fight, but I've got things to do people to see. Killer Moth let's get going," Slade said jumping off the roof and Killer Moth jumping too.

We rushed to where they jumped, but there was no sign of them. I hit my fist against the wall. Why is it that every time I'm this close to catching him, he slips away?

"We were so close!" I yelled.

"Take it easy Robin, we'll get him next time," Cyborg said.

"No we won't! Every time we see him, he disappears without a trace!"

"We'll get him next time," Beast Boy said.

I turned away from them and headed back to the Tower. Once I got there I saw Raven still watching over Starfire.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Nothing's changed, since you left," Raven replied walking out the door.

I watched Starfire still sleeping. I grabbed a chair and sat next to her with my hand in hers. Why would Killer Moth and Slade be working together? Are they planning something together? Suddenly the door opened and I saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven come in.

"We need a word with," Cyborg said.

I looked one more time at Starfire and then headed out the door.

"So what do you need to talk to me about," I asked.

"It's about your obsession with Slade. Look man we know how much you want to catch that creep, but you have to rely on us as your team to do so," Cyborg said.

"We knew this guy is like on your number one enemy list, but why is he so important for you to catch him?" Beast Boy asked.

"You wouldn't understand," I said leaving, but then Raven grabbed my hand.

"Robin, let us help you," Raven said, but then I snatched my arm away.

"I don't need a team, I can handle it myself!" I yelled.

"Handle what?" A voice said.

We all turned and saw Starfire up, but she looked so tired.

"Is something the matter my friends?" She asked.

"It's nothing Star you should just go back to bed and get some rest," Robin said.

"Sorry if we woke you," Cyborg said.

"No not at all, I am feeling better," Star said.

"I think we could all use some sleep and talk more about this later," Raven said.

Everyone headed back to their rooms and I watched Starfire turn around and I could see the claw marks on her back. I saw her walking slowly to her room and I helped her back into bed. She looked unsure of something.

"Is everything ok Star? Does anything hurt?" I asked.

"Oh no I'm fine, I'm just confused. Is there something that is troubling you?" She replied.

"It's nothing don't worry, just get some rest," I said and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Starfire's POV

I woke up and got up to look in the mirror. I saw the marks on my arm had healed, but the ones on my back were still there. I headed to the living room to see my friends, but then I heard them arguing over something. I hid behind the wall and listen to their argument.

"Look my problem with Slade has nothing to do with you guys, so just butt out!" Robin yelled.

"Look Robin we are your friends and we are here to help you, but if you keep isolating yourself from us then how can you count on us to watch your back," Cyborg explained.

"Yeah there's no I in team," Beast Boy said.

"I'm starting to even wonder if we even are a team," Robin said.

There was a silence for a while until the alarm went off around three different areas from Jump City. In one area it showed Control Freak, Dr. Light, and the other Professor Chang. I quickly came out and joined the team.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg you handle Control Freak, Raven you handle Dr. Light, and I'll handle Professor Chang," Robin said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You're still recovering Star and I don't want you to get hurt again," Robin said.

"I'll be fine Robin, trust me," I said.

He hesitated, but then he agreed and we headed to our destinations. I could tell Robin is feeling unpleasant and I have to make sure everything is fine with him. I fear something bad is going to happen if I don't.


	3. Going Solo

Going Solo

Starfire's POV

Robin and I headed for the abandon lab to look for Professor Chang. I felt a little worried for Robin, since I heard my friends' argument this morning. Could Robin be feeling uneasy because Slade is back? I wish he would tell me about the stuff that bothers him.

"Robin, I heard your conversation this morning with the rest if the team. Why didn't you tell me about this," I asked.

"It doesn't concern you or anyone! It's my business and my business alone; I don't need your help!" He shouted.

"Robin" I said and then we heard laughter.

"I see you two are having a little dispute. Let's see if I can help lighten the mood," Professor Chang said.

Suddenly something grabbed me and pulled me to the shadows. I heard Robin call my name, but then I was too far away to hear or see him. I realized it was just Professor Chang and me now. He tried to use his red glue machine thing on me, but I quickly dodged it and before I knew it I was surrounded by all his minions. I knew I had to think fast or things would get ugly.

Robin's POV

I tried to follow the trail where Starfire was taken from. I looked everywhere and ended up finding my number one enemy, Slade. He started to attack, but I blocked his moves and I attacked back making him fall to the ground. He got back up and we continued our fight.

"So Robin here we are face to face. Yet every time I met you, why is it that it seems like you're getting weaker?" He said.

I started to attack again, but he still blocked it and still was able to hit me.

"If you had only become my apprentice back then maybe you and I could have taken over the world by now," He said.

"Not interested," I replied.

"Come on Robin I know you more than you think. I know you like to do things alone, but you have your team pulling down. That's why you can't stop me, because you've become weaker because of your friends,"

"Shut up!" I yelled and ran to attack him, but then Starfire came in being thrown to the wooden crates. She saw me and then Slade and her eyes became green and she tried to attack him.

"Starfire wait!" I shouted.

When the smoke from her star bots cleared, Slade was gone and so was Professor Chang. I punched one of the wooden boxes and I saw Starfire looked worried.

"Robin I . . ." She said, but I kept walking.

We heard on the communicators that all the other villains left as well and there was no sign of them. We headed back to the Tower to regroup. Once we got there I felt so angry that yet again I couldn't catch Slade. I saw Starfire coming from of my eye holding something in her hand. It looked like bells on a string that looked like necklaces.

"My friends let us not be upset by our defeat and focus on the good things. I made these necklaces to help cheer us up. Robin I know how you feel about losing with Slade, but . . ." She said.

"You don't understand anything!" I shouted and suddenly she dropped the necklaces she made and they broke.

"You don't have to yell at her, dude" Beast Boy stated.

"You need to just chill Robin," Raven said.

"How can I be chill when that psycho Slade is still around terrorizing the city! Every time we come close to him, he always gets away! I'm tired of losing!" I shouted.

"We get it man, but you don't have to take it out on Star. We're a team Robin and we work together, not alone," Cyborg said.

"Maybe I should leave then so I can work alone," I said walking out the door.

Starfire's POV

I couldn't believe what I heard from Robin. Was he really going to quit? I flew after him, until he stopped.

"Robin are you really leaving the Titans?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but I don't have a choice right now. Besides I need to end this thing between me and Slade once and for all. I don't have time to waste. I fear he's up to something and I need to stop him," Robin sighed.

"We are your friends and we are a team we can work it out together," I explained reaching for his hand.

"Sorry, but this time I work alone. I'm a hero and nothing more; I don't have time to be a regular teenager," He replied and pulled his hand away from mine.

"Not even around me," I said and he turned away from me.

"A hero is what I am and if you don't like it then I guess this is good-bye,"

"Robin . . . I like it more then you will ever know and I wish we could have been more," I said flying away to my room and once I got there I began to cry.

Robin's POV

I went to my room and began to pack my things. Once I finished packing I headed to the roof of the Tower. As I walked up there I pasted by Starfire's room. I was about to knock on her door, but I knew it was best if she didn't see me. Once I got up to the top of the roof I looked back at the door. I thought she would have come to say good-bye. Without looking back I headed to Jump City.

Starfire's POV

I watched him as he left the Tower without saying good-bye. I looked to the bright white shining thing in the sky they call the Moon and hope that Robin will be ok in the end. I felt tears come out of my eyes again, but I knew Robin and I were too different and now he's gone without the help of his friends to stop Slade. I only wish that out of all the people he met, he would have trusted me in the end.


	4. Changes

Changes

Starfire's POV

"_It has been a week now since, Robin left and we haven't heard anything from him. Every day I feel myself become more worried when he's gone. I wonder what he's doing, or if he has found shelter. With Robin gone Cyborg has now taken leadership, but it still wasn't the same. Everyone has seemed to drift apart. Raven doesn't come out of her room much, Cyborg is in his room working on new projects most of the time, and Beast Boy hasn't been eating for a while. It's been hard since he left, but I still believe that Robin will surly come home and we can be a team again," _

I finished writing in my dairy and then proceeded to the living room. When I got thereI only say Beast Boy staring at his tofu waffles. I decided to go and comfort him.

"Greeting my fellow teammate, how are you doing this fine morning," I greeted.

"Hey Star," He said weary.

"Why so glom on this wonderful day, we should be out there fighting the bad guys, who we can surely . . ."

"How can you still say that with a smile? I know your depressed Starfire about Robin leaving; you don't have to hide it. We all are, but he made his decision to chase after Slade instead of being part of this team. Now I begin to wonder if we are a team anymore," Beast Boy explained and walked away leaving his waffles untouched.

I gave a sad sigh and then decided to go see Cyborg and see if he needed any help. When I got to his room, I saw him getting frustrated over something.

"Is everything alright my friend?" I asked.

"To be honest no. I just can't seem to focus and fix all of this stuff," He replied.

"Why not play the video games with Beast Boy and maybe that'll take your mind off of . . ."

"Thanks, but no thanks right now I'm really busy,"

I looked at Cyborg one more time and then left the room. I headed toward Raven's room and when I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I knocked again and again until she answered.

"What is it?" She hissed.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to engage with me in mall of the shopping," I asked.

"No" She replied closing the door.

Then I was left alone again and I headed to the top of the Tower. I sat down and looked as the sun was going down. Oh Robin where are you? Can't you tell we miss you? I felt tears on my cheek and as I wiped them away, I heard the alarm go off. I quickly got up and flew to Jump City. I told the team I would check it out first before, they came. I searched the perimeter of Jump City and found nothing. I stopped in the forest to make sure everything was fine. Suddenly I heard a noise. I hope it wasn't that creature that attacked me last time. I put my defense mode on.

"No need for to get all excited my dear," A voice said.

I turned around and saw Slade standing next to a tree. I quickly started to shoot star bolts at him, but he dodged all of them. Suddenly I heard a growling sound coming from behind me and right when I turned I saw a creature that looked like a shadow with sharp claws and teeth. It tried to attack, but then I dodged, but it grazed my shoulder. I looked to see where Slade was and he was just standing next to a tree as I fought this creature.

"Tell me girl where Robin has gone to. Has he decided to go solo now instead of being pulled down by his team?" Slade asked.

I continued to fight the creature until it clawed my arm again and I fell to the ground. Right when I thought it was going to kill me, Slade stopped it and was now in front of me.

"Do you like this creature I created? He comes quite in handy sometimes. That being said I actually wanted to speak with you. Lately thanks to some of my fellow villain friends I was able to make my plan move forward. Everything is going according to plan and the next step to my plan involves you my dear," Slade explained.

"What do you mean?" I questioned weary.

"You play a vital role in my plan and I need you alive. Since, I became inhuman I have gained some interesting powers. My favorite one is the one that allows me to get inside people's head and see their thoughts and feelings. I know how you feel about Robin being gone and how out of all the titans you are suffering the most. I can see your heart getting darker each day,"

I got up quickly and flew away, but then he said one last thing to me before I couldn't hear him anymore.

"No matter where you are, I will always know," He said.

I flew back to the Tower and landed on the roof of the Tower and I saw everyone come toward me. I quickly pulled away from them and headed for my room. They tried to help me, but then I pushed them away. I saw the look of confusion on their faces, but ignored it and went into my room. I began to cry in pain from everything that happened to me that night. How was it that he could see though me and not anyone else.

"_Because I can feel your emotions," A voice said inside my head._

I began to scream and then Cyborg busted the door down and then came and grabbed me into his arms and took me to the hospital room and then I began to blank out.

Robin's POV

I looked at my monitor that I placed around the city and looked to see if anything strange happened. I found an abandon factory where I am currently staying. I looked at the monitor and saw something moving in the forest. I played back to video and saw two people fighting. I realized it was Starfire and Slade. I watched how they were fighting and how some creature attacked her. I saw her fall to the ground and then they began to talk, but then Starfire flew away. Angered that I wasn't there to help I headed to the forest to see if Slade was still there.

"Hello Robin, I've been expecting you," Slade said coming out from the shadows.

"What did you do to Starfire!?" I demanded.

"Oh you witness what I did. Funny and you didn't save her. However, thanks to you now my plan will continue to move forward."

"What plan!? What are you talking about!?"

"You'll see soon enough Robin. It's time for me to go, but I wouldn't worry about me too much, but I would worry about your old teammates, especially _her_." Slade said and disappeared.

I fell to the ground on my knees. I thought that by going solo that none of my friends would get hurt because of me. I was wrong . . . again. I punched the ground and quickly got up and headed for Titan's Tower. Whatever happens I hope that everyone will be ok, especially Starfire . . .


	5. According To Plan

According To Plan

Starfire's POV

I began to dream about my friends and Slade. I began to see chaos and destruction in Jump City. I saw my friends fighting alongside me, but then they stopped and turned to me.

"We're not a team anymore Star." Cyborg spoke.

"The Titans are history." Beast Boy said.

"It's over," Raven said.

"My friends . . . why?" I asked.

"I work alone and I don't need someone like you holding me back." Robin spoke.

"Robin . . ." I replied.

Suddenly they began to walk separate paths. I ran to Robin, but then flames appeared and I could no longer follow him. Suddenly I turned around and saw Slade coming out from the flames.

"You can't run away from me, my dear. I know where you are and I will find you. Once I do you'll join me and we will destroy this world together." Slade said extending his hand and walking to me.

"Never . . . I'll never join you!" I shouted.

"Kill her," Slade said.

Suddenly tons of shadow creatures surrounded me. I tried to attack them, but nothing worked. Soon the creatures were on top of me and clawing me and all I could hear was Slade laughing. Suddenly I woke up and began to scream. I saw my friends trying to calm me down, but I noticed my hands were bind and I began to struggle more and I felt panic arise in me.

"Calm down Star, your heart rate has increased tremendously!" Cyborg said.

"_Your heart is becoming darker," A voice said in my head._

I began to scream again and I could feel myself breaking the things that were binding my hands. Once I was released, I quickly pushed everyone out of my way. I destroyed the heart monitor and flew out the window as fast as I could. I turned back and saw everyone calling my name. I'm as sorry my friends, but I cannot see you harmed because of me. I must find Slade and end this once and for all. Suddenly a red beam hit me and I began to fall to the ground. I fell hard and I tried to get up, but I was too weak. Suddenly I saw Slade.

"Hello my dear, it's time for you to join us now." Slade said.

My vision became blurring and I saw two people walk beside Slade. Before, I could get a better look at them, I blanked out.

Robin's POV

I finally made it to Titan's Tower once I landed on the roof of Titan's Tower I already saw the team waiting for me there, but their expressions were worrisome.

"Where's Starfire?" I asked trying to stay calm.

No one answered me and they all weren't meeting my eyes. They knew something and they weren't telling me. I walked up to Cyborg and he met my gaze.

"Where is she!?" I demanded.

"We don't know Robin . . . she left her communicator here so we can't track her. Wherever she is, something's wrong with her and we need to hurry." Cyborg said.

"She can't be too far let's go!" I yelled.

Starfire's POV

I began to wake up, but my vision was still a little blurry. It was also very bright where I was. My vision began to clear and I realized I was in some sort of white room. I noticed I was chained to a wall and I couldn't use my powers to get out. Suddenly I saw Slade come in through the white door. I tried to struggle to get free, but it was useless.

"No need to struggle soon you'll become more at ease once you accept the darkness that is in your heart." Slade spoke.

"I will never join you Slade, besides my friends will come for me and when they do you will be sorry." I replied.

"It will already be too late once your so called friends come. I will have already have complete control over you."

Suddenly Slade came closer to me and I tried to struggle to get free. I felt panic and fear rise in me. His cold hands touched my shoulder and head. I began to scream as loud as I could. I felt so much pain rushing through me and I just wanted it to stop. I felt the chains break and I fell to the ground in shock and pain. I quickly got out of Slade's reach and started running to the door, but it wouldn't open. Slade was coming closer to me and I had nowhere to run.

"_Accept the darkness in your heart. All this pain you feel will go away." Slade said in my head._

"_Never!" I shouted in my head._

"_Then pain it is,"_

Slade grabbed my wrist and pain shot up my whole body again and resumed screaming. As the pain spread in my body I began to see images in my head of my wonderful friends one by one. It was as if life was flashing before my eyes. I saw images of us all together, as a team, as friends . . . I felt tears slide from my face. I was in so much pain, that I began to go numb. The last memory that showed was Robin leaving and everyone drifting away and leaving me behind. I felt a darkness in my and I could feel it trying to take over me inside.

"Accept it and soon you'll no longer have to suffer the pain you feel physically and mentally. I can make you forget all the pain your friends have put you through. You've done enough; they don't deserve your kindness. They don't care about you or the rest of team, but themselves. You're the only one who cares about the team." Slade said.

"Let . . . go . . ." I said weary as the pain still rushed in me.

"You don't have to fight anymore, just accept the darkness and let it take care of you. Your friends aren't coming for you."

My friends . . . aren't coming for me . . . Suddenly I no longer felt pain everything was quiet and I felt at peace. Slade had let go of my wrist and I felt different. My head was no longer in pain. Slade extended his hand toward me.

"Come my dear, it's time for us to go." He spoke.

I looked at his hand and felt the urge to grab it or more like . . . accept it. I slowly reached for it and took his hand and I felt a great power rush through me. I closed my eyes and everything went blank.


End file.
